


Sin Igual

by microwave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwave/pseuds/microwave
Summary: 你是索尔的使女，但对于洛基来说，你不止如此。Inspired by Gian Varela's Sin Igual.





	1. Chapter 1

你本是华纳海姆的贵族小姐，因战乱而流亡到了阿斯加德。

这似乎是稍显俗套的身份背景。在动乱的九界之中，像你这样的流亡者数不胜数，而有幸能被阿斯加德接收的却少得可怜。

难民们想要在神的领域获得生存的机会，就只能做一些下等的工作，比如成为奴仆，沦为娼妓。

还有一种情况，那就是像你一样，因为出众的外貌而被教化院选去，经过训练之后成为阿斯加德贵族甚至皇家的使女。

人们私下调侃道，说是使女，不过是较为体面地同时做着下人与娼妓的差事罢了。

  
  
你到阿斯加德的时候年龄还小，和二位皇子不相上下。负责教育你们这一批使女的嬷嬷信心满满地要在你们之间培养出专属大王子的使女，一名艾芙托尔（Afthor）①。

是的，你们没有名字。你们注定是要成为“属于某个人的”。

关于二位皇子的琐事，是民间姑娘们最喜欢讨论的话题之一，在使女之间也不例外。

你常常听到的，是大王子索尔的名字。可是没想到的是，你更常见到的却是二皇子洛基。

洛基是个长相漂亮的黑发男孩，绿松石颜色的眼睛透露着机敏。他有着十足的贵族气质，举手投足之间尽是克制的优雅，和尚武力的阿斯加德人不太一样，却让你想起了家乡的人。

这个二皇子确实略显异类。大王子索尔一向和平民打成一片，但人们总归是敬畏他的。

对于洛基，他们就不抱有这样的态度。大家对他肆无忌惮地开着玩笑，同时他们也深知，虽然洛基总是表面微笑着，若是做得过分了他一定会默默地报复回来。这是人们与洛基独一无二的相处方式。

女孩之间总会聊一些私密的共同话题。当被其他使女问起你更偏爱哪位王子的时候，你总是不假思索地说出洛基的名字。

她们一直以为你这样选择，是因为洛基跟你长得更像的缘故。她们不知道的是，其实你是出于私心。

因为洛基是你的朋友啊。

* * *

小苹果。

洛基这么叫你。

因为你认识他的那一天，你正在厨房偷金苹果吃。

那时候你还不知道金苹果②是什么神物。孩子嘛，精力旺盛，饿得也快，眼中就只有食物了。

你眼看着苹果要拿到手中，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音从果篮内传来，让你的手在空中停滞了一下。你定睛一看，竟然是一只通体漆黑的小蛇，正顺着果子堆向上爬呢。

你吓得抽回了手，倒退了两步，摔在了地上，实在有够狼狈。此时你听到厨房的角落传来了一声笑声。

“谁？！”你受到了惊吓。

“我。”他这样回答，仿佛你们应该已经认识了一样。

他迈出了阴影，现身在你面前。

是二王子。

“拿什么不好，非要偷金苹果。”他说，“对其他东西厨娘们倒是可以睁一只眼闭一只眼，但你偷了金苹果的话，明天你可就被押到金宫里去了。”

“噢，我不知道……”你红了红脸，“我以为就是个普通的果子。”

他看了看你身上的衣袍。

“所以，你是个使女。”他说。

“是的。”你毫不卑怯，大方承认了。

“他们都教你什么？”他问道，“别介意，只是好奇。”

你说了几个阿斯加德古代时期的诗人的名字。

洛基看起来有些无精打采的，“无聊。”

你频频点头，表示阿斯加德在文化方面确实比华纳海姆落后许多。

这不敬的话语却没有惹他生气，反而让他来了兴致。

他问你有没有兴趣研究中庭人的创作。他说，虽然中庭人寿命转瞬即逝，但却有许多奇思妙想。

你很开心地答应了下来。

* * *

于是你有了名字。

你在心中知道，无论你以后成为谁的属物，但至少在洛基面前你一直都会是那个小苹果。

跟着洛基一起，你们读了无数的中庭人的作品。他似乎偏爱戏剧，从欧里庇得斯③到莎士比亚。这是中庭人特有的艺术形式，他们穿上戏服，登上舞台，演绎其他神与英雄的故事。

这让你十分心驰神往。

自然而然地，你们开始搭起了简陋的舞台，自娱自乐了起来。

你有时也想尝试男性角色，洛基便十分配合地化身成为女孩。

你看着扮成奥菲利亚④的洛基躺在溪水中，清凉透彻的水淌过他/她清秀的面容，黑色长发在水面上顺水流动。

你突然说：“洛基，你是女孩的时候看起来可爱极了。”

洛基起了身，坐在了水流之中。他/她的面颊红红的，但却眉头紧皱。

“你不高兴了吗？”你问道。

“没有，我想着一些事。”洛基说。

“可以跟我说说吗？”你也步入了溪中，不顾衣服被打湿，在洛基身边坐了下来。

“我哥哥……索尔，马上要成年了。”

“这不好吗？那说明你也快了哟。”

洛基森林般的眼睛里起了迷雾，里面有你看不懂的情绪。

“不是不好。”洛基说，“是你太好了，小苹果。”

突然被洛基夸奖，你有点不好意思，“谢谢。”

洛基垂下了眼帘，试图不去看你，“能不能……不要再这么好了？”

你有点搞不清楚状况，“为什么？”

“我哥哥，永远都是得到最好的。”

那时的你没有明白洛基的话。

* * *

大王子的成年典礼上，你作为教化院最出色的使女，理所当然地被配给了索尔。

这个仪式对你来说也十分重要。这一天，你被烙上了索尔的灵魂印记，正式成为了一名艾芙托尔。

你看着手腕上浮现出的闪电印记，心中被一股不属于你的情绪贯穿，是无限的愉快与骄傲。

这是索尔的情绪。使女被打上主人的印记之后，是能够与主人通感的。

当然，这种通感仅仅是单向的。贵为主人为什么需要了解使女的心情？

你搬到了大王子的宫殿。

这一切改变有你忙的。

主人日常吃什么穿什么这种细致的事情也需要你来负责。入了夜之后，你要将身体清洁，换上庆典礼服般精致的衣服，安静地坐在你的小屋里等待主人的召唤。

但是索尔从来没有召见过你。

* * *

整个阿斯加德都知道大王子喜欢征服女人。从旅途中遇见的女冒险者，到阿斯加德城中的酒馆侍女，皆能受到雷霆之神的恩泽。唯独你这一位随手可及的使女令他提不起兴趣。

你怀疑索尔仅仅是知道有你这么个人存在，甚至不知道你长什么样子。

但索尔与其他女人快乐的时候，你依然能够感知到。一开始这令你十分难为情，但是作为一名优秀的使女，你很快就学会了如何处理这种事情。

索尔常常出远门，这种时候宫殿里就没有那么忙碌了。

闲暇之余，你想起似乎很久没有看到洛基了。

你装作不经意地向侍卫们问起了城里有什么新鲜事，然后又旁敲侧击地询问二王子最近都在做什么。

侍卫说不知道，很久没人看到洛基了，人们也觉得奇怪呢。

* * *

那天晚上，你一如既往地穿着华服坐在床沿等待，突然听到窗户那边有响动。

你闭上眼睛，想努力无视掉那个声音。但是一个小石块“哐”一下就砸了上来。

你不得不走过去，打开了窗。你惊喜地看到下面的草丛间有个熟悉的身影。

“是你啊，罗密欧⑤。”你调侃他。

“我可以上去和你说话吗，小苹果？”他压低了音量，但足以令你听清。

你犹豫了一下，如果被人看到的话是不是会惹上麻烦？

但是这是洛基啊，有什么关系呢？

你露出了一个笑容，用力地点点头。

下一秒你看到他的身影在草丛间消失了，然后你的右肩被拍了一下。

你吓了一跳，转身看到洛基站在你身后。

洛基也快要成年了，他长得几乎和他的哥哥一样地高大，你不得不抬起头与他说话。

“你最近都去哪里了？”

“我找到办法了。”他似乎很开心。

“办法？什么办法？”

“救你出去的办法。只是暂时的，但是总比让你在这里待着好。”洛基说。

“救我出去？”你有点困惑，“可是我不是被绑架，这是我的职责。”

洛基语气激动了起来：“不要告诉我你会相信这些奴隶制的狗屁。连索尔他都不在意。”

“可是……”你还是有一些犹豫。

洛基突然拉起了你的手，让你一瞬间心脏停跳了一下，“我送你去中庭，那个我们一起读过的那么多的故事的发生地，他们写了那么多向往自由的故事，你在那里应该也可以寻找到自由。”

你有些心动了。

这个时候，你感到了身体中一阵涌动的热潮，差点让你呻吟出声，你感到双腿发软，慌忙之中你抓住了洛基的胳膊。

索尔他又在……

你真的很不喜欢这种感觉。

至少你不想再体会这个了。这让你下定了决心。

你抬起了手，让洛基看你手腕上的闪电印记。

“可是有这个在，我逃不掉的。”

洛基轻轻地握着你的手腕，说道：“我找到了一个魔法，可以掩盖掉这个印记。只是暂时的。试图永久去除可能会有生命危险，但是我会想到办法的。”

“没关系，我相信你。”你说。

“你有什么东西想带上吗？”洛基问道。

“今天就走吗？”

“现在就走。”

* * *

①这篇文其实是玛格丽特·阿特伍德的《使女的故事》梗，所以使女的名字也和这本小说一样，用表所属的介词Of+主人名字为使女的称号。这把Of改成了斯堪的纳维亚语言化的介词Af。

②金苹果，北欧神话里面让众神保持青春的果实，由青春女神Idunn看守。

③欧里庇得斯：古希腊剧作家。

④奥菲利亚：《哈姆雷特》的女主角（算是吧？），这里是名场面之奥菲利亚在水中死去。

⑤梗就是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的名场面之窗台下求爱hhhh


	2. Chapter 2

离开阿斯加德之后，你来到了中庭。

洛基无法留下来陪你，你有些遗憾，但也能理解。毕竟二王子的一举一动受所有阿斯加德人瞩目。若是和你待在一起，只会把你的行踪暴露给有着全知全视之眼的守卫海姆达尔。

洛基向你保证一定会找到一个两全的方法，让你好好照顾自己，并且给你留下了一个包裹。

以及一个吻。

这个吻轻轻地落在了额头上。似乎不经意，又像是突发奇想。但你知道这是你们二人这些年一直都在等待的东西。

* * *

你很喜欢中庭，至少目前来说是的。你生活的这个小镇位于沙漠里，这无尽的沙海倒是你在华纳海姆和阿斯加德都没有见过的。

刚开始的时候你闹了点笑话。你的中庭语言是跟着洛基阅文学作品学来的，所以你说起话来有一股文艺复兴戏剧人物的腔调。不过这个小毛病你用了几周就改过来了，现在的你完全就像一个普通的中庭女孩。

你甚至在这个小镇里找到了工作。白天在餐馆端盘子，晚上到酒吧打下手。听洛基说中庭是多样化的，所以你想攒一些钱买车票去别的地方看看。

你现在是在为自己而活了。

阿斯加德的那些记忆在慢慢地褪色，直到几乎只剩下洛基的身影。

你的生活充实快乐，你以为这样的日子可以永远地持续下去。

直到那一天，你腕上的印记又开始显现了出来。

你正要将咖啡端给客人，突然看见你的手腕上浮现出了那个闪电印记，隐隐地发着痒。你感到一阵如疾风般袭来的异样情绪，让你行动兀然一滞，手上咖啡洒出来泼到了地上。

你感觉到眼睛有些湿润酸涩，抬手一摸脸颊才发现自己落了泪。

但难过的人不是你。你几乎都要忘记这种感知着另一个人是什么感受了。

索尔一定是遇到了什么事。

好在你早对此应对自如了。属于他人的情绪很快被你收拾好，消退了下去，你回到工作之中，马上就忘了这件事。

第二天中午，餐厅里走进了四个人。

那三个中庭人你认得，是驻扎在镇上的科研小组，好像是研究星星的，他们经常来吃饭。

而第四个人……

你聪明的头脑在这里一刻乱成了一锅粥，你的手脚变得冰凉。理智告诉你应该立即逃跑，但身体却不由自主地愣在了原地。

他们与你打了招呼，坐在了餐厅中央的位置。他也对你微笑了一下，礼貌又自信，就像对一个陌生人一样。

你紧绷的身体稍稍放松了下来。原来他并没有认出你。

索尔·奥丁森，阿斯加德的大王子，你的主人，此时正坐在离你仅仅五米之遥的地方。

他怎么会出现在这里？洛基在哪？为什么没有跟着索尔一起来？为什么索尔和这三个科学家在一块？

你命令自己冷静下来。你有些庆幸今天早上出门前你为了遮盖印记而选穿了一件长袖上衣。

端上了餐点后，你迅速地退回吧台之后，假装擦洗杯子，偷偷地观察起了他们。

你很少这么近地看着主人。但这一眼却令你生气了起来。

他随便地穿着中庭人的衣服，坐在那里大口地嚼着甜点，暗金色的发丝之间仿佛还夹杂着沙土。

怎么可以！从前大王子穿的衣服都是你亲手缝制的，就连他在战场上穿着的盔甲都是你找铁匠再三精炼锻造过的。只要他出现在人前，就一定是闪闪发光的。而现在他却邋遢得像个野人。

你赶紧把这点小怨气压下去，提醒自己这已经不关你事了。

过了一会，那边传来的杯子碎裂的声音把你吓了一跳。

他把咖啡杯往地上一砸，喊着“再来一杯”。

你忍不住扶额。以阿斯加德酒馆里的传统这样做没什么问题，但是在中庭无疑是想闹事。

和他一起来的简·福斯特博士低声和他说了些什么，他不好意思地笑了笑。

你起身打了一杯新的咖啡给他。

“对不起。谢谢你。”他微笑着跟你说话，没人看到他这样的一张脸还能责怪他。

“没事的。”你应道，“我打扫掉就好了。”

“我叫索尔。你叫什么名字？”他看着你问道。

你身子僵了一下，感觉要窒息了。

“玛格丽特。”你把在中庭用的名字告诉了他。

不等他再多说什么，你就转身跑到工具间去了。

你拿来了扫把，把碎片扫到一边去。此时他距离你更近了，你莫名地感觉到一丝情绪起伏，如此强烈，如此熟悉，和从前他在热恋时你所感受到的别无二致。

你握着扫把，偷偷瞄了他一眼。他正在和福斯特博士说话。你一瞬间就明白了这是怎么回事。

你多情的主人这是看上人家福斯特博士了。

也难怪。福斯特博士漂亮又聪明，是个独立强大的女士，确实是他喜欢的那种类型。

你一向很喜欢福斯特博士，所以你开始幻想起了她会不会成为你的女主人。

快醒醒，我已经不是使女了。你摇摇头，提醒自己。

然而摆脱这个身份并不是一走了之就可以了。

使女必须要对主人绝对地忠诚，要全身心地爱着主人。当被打上他的印记的那一刻，这一切就无法改变了。

是的，你爱着索尔。可这不是你的选择。

你的心依然自由地爱着另一个人。

* * *

这天晚上，你回到住处，找出了洛基留给你的包裹。

包裹里有一支魔法药剂，是用来应付咒语失效的情况的。要不是今天的突发状况，你几乎都忘了这个存在了。

你实在不愿再感受索尔恋爱的感觉了。他有着无限的激情，但他的火焰从来没有一次为你燃烧过。虽然爱他不是你自己的意愿，但不代表你不会痛苦啊。

* * *

接下来的几天，索尔总是出现在你面前。早上的时候他跟着科学家三人组一起来用餐，晚上又和Selvig博士单独到酒吧喝酒。

他总是试图来和你闲聊。这好像是做王子的必须有的社交技能似的，不能让屋子里的任何一个人受到冷落。

你知道言多必失的道理，于是就维持着一个寡言少语的中庭女孩形象，对他爱理不理的。

反正这是在中庭，即使是阿斯加德的王子也无可奈何。

那天晚上，索尔独自一人来到了酒吧，看上去情绪不佳。

你想起似乎有几天没看到他和简一起出现了，便猜测是不是他的情路走得并不是太顺。

“玛格丽特，晚上好。”

“晚上好。喝什么？”你问他。

他双手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，似乎有些局促。“不……我没有钱。”

你抬了抬眉毛，继续忙手上的事。

“……也不是没有。只是我的钱他们都不收。你这里收吗？”他掏出了几个阿斯加德钱币，放在了吧台上。

你瞄了一眼钱币，说道：“我收。”然后取下了一个杯子，给他倒上了朗姆酒。

“谢谢。”他坐在了吧台前，盯着你工作，似乎想说什么话。

但是你不想让他说话。你害怕聊得多了他会突然想起什么。

于是你不停地往他的空酒杯里添酒，希望他喝开心了就快点离开。

就这么喝了有几个小时，没想到到最后他居然有些醉了。他迷朦的蓝眼睛直勾勾地盯着你，让你有些不自在。

“玛格丽特。”他原本低沉嗓音因为酒精而变得有些柔软而轻飘飘的，“我看上了一个女孩，但是我不知道如何才能取悦她。”

你有些惊讶。一是对这突然的敞开心扉聊天有点不知所措，二是讶异大王子的男性魅力也有失效的时候，看来简并不是那么好追的。

“你给她送过花了吗？”你对中庭人如何恋爱一无所知，只能回想着看过的爱情电影里的情节。

“送花？”他一副没想到的样子，毕竟阿斯加德不兴这个。

“女孩子应该都吃这套吧。不过沙漠里花还挺少见，似乎不是那么容易搞到的。”

* * *

几天后，你出门要去餐厅值班。你下了楼，意外地看到索尔捏着两朵红红的玫瑰站在门口。

你已经很久没有见过鲜花了。但他手上的这两朵看起来有些无精打采，花瓣也有些损伤，像是费了些周折才到他手上的。

“你好，索尔。”你有些不安，但还是和他打了招呼，“你要去找福斯特博士吗？”

他摸不着头脑，“简？不，为什么提她？我是在等你。”

“等我？”

他向着你前进了一步，把花塞到了你手上。你低头看，发现还是去了刺的。

“这是哪来的？”你好奇地问。

“我在公路上帮了一个车抛锚的司机，然后他答应路过大城市的时候帮我带花回来。”

“谢谢。但这是为了什么？”

“我想问问你能不能和我约会。”他顿了一下，露出了一个微笑，“我这样说对吗？Erik说在中庭人们都是这样做的。”

当然了，阿斯加德才没有什么“约会”的概念。可是你怎么就引起了索尔的注意呢？

“拜托了，玛格丽特。不要总对我这么冷嘛。至少给我次机会。”

你第一次听到大王子以这种近乎乞求的语气和人说话，心里有些不是滋味。

噢，对，你差点就忘了。

阿斯加德的大王子喜欢征服女人。

你这些天对他过分冷淡，反而激起了他的好胜心。

你有些哭笑不得。

他何必这样大费周章，如果他想要你的话，只需开口告诉你便是了，你是不能拒绝他的。

毕竟你这辈子都在为这件事接受训练啊。

使女的职责是满足主人的一切需要。如果主人想玩恋爱游戏的话，使女也必须奉陪才行。

你拿着玫瑰，脸上是并非完全真实的娇羞表情。你抬起头看他，轻轻地说了一句话：“好啊。”


	3. Chapter 3

正好你今晚休假。

你让索尔先回去，等你下班之后再来找你。但是他不听，非要跟在你身后。

“我在这里等你，我不会打坏杯子的。”他自觉地坐到了角落的位置上。

“好吧，你不嫌无聊就好。”

你换上制服，准备开始工作。

才过了几分钟，你就听到角落传来东西碎裂的声音。

不是吧。你把头伸过去一看，发现桌上的辣椒酱瓶子掉到了地上，摔成了碎片。

始作俑者手上正拿着辣椒酱绿色的盖子，一脸不好意思的傻笑，就像一只被抓到打坏了东西的狗狗一样。

“你在干什么？”

“对不起，我就是想看看而已，我不知道它没有盖好。你不要生气。”

你的脑子被他的笑容搅乱了，于是就稀里糊涂地答应了不赶他走。

为了不让他再多动，你拿了一份报纸和一支铅笔给他，让他去做报纸上的数独去。

没想到这招真的有用，他把注意力放到了报纸上，直到傍晚你轮班结束都没有搞出别的事情来。

“我下班啦。”你站在他桌前说。

他抬起了头，眼中有些忧虑，“我还是没有做出来。你不会不跟我约会了吧？”

你差点笑出来。“不会的。”

你们肩并肩走在了小镇的大街上。

索尔不断地和镇上的居民打招呼。

“大锤，出去玩啊？”路边有个大叔看到了你们。

“那可不吗。你咳嗽好点了吗？”

“好多啦，你说的方法真的有用诶。”

以及。  
  
“嘿，杂货店生意还好吗？”“你们宠物店今天有卖马了吗？哦安妮家的狗病了吗？太糟糕了。”

你很惊讶，他是什么时候和大家都混得这么熟的？

有个小孩跑到了你们身边。

“索尔叔叔，谢谢你那天帮我教训了那些坏孩子。这个给你。”

小孩掏出了一把糖果，塞到了索尔上衣口袋里面。

“谢谢你啦小家伙。快回家做作业吧。”

小孩蹦蹦跳跳地跑掉了。

你们停在了一辆车前。

“我们要去哪里？”你问道。

“等会你就知道啦。”

“你会开车吗？而且我没记错的话，这不是杰克的宝贝货车吗？”你有些担心，毕竟在中庭开车好像是需要经过考验才被允许的。

“是他借给我的。”他淡定地说，“我已经学了一周的，没问题的。”

是这样吗？你有点不放心，但是你还是跟他上了车。

幸好他开车还算稳当，一点也没有才学了几天的样子。一个小时之后，车停在了一片荒芜的沙地中间。

太阳已经落了山，你的眼中只看到延绵无尽的沙子，脚下蜿蜒曲折的公路像蛰伏于沙漠中的一条巨蛇。

“这里是哪？”这里好像什么都没有，只有耳边呼呼作响的风。

还好你了解索尔。要是真的换成正常的中庭女孩，一定以为这是什么杀人抛尸现场了。

“哪里也不是。”他说，“我想让你看看我的锤子。”

妈耶，哪有这样追女孩子的？你在心里疯狂吐槽。你可能没听过更糟糕的约会方式了。难道他之前征服女孩子都是靠这张脸或者是靠露出腹肌吗？

他带着你走了一段路，然后你们遇到了一个大坑。

这个坑像是被什么天外之物砸出来的。坑的正中间有一个清晰的物体的轮廓，如果你没有看错的话，那正是Mjölnir。

他先跳入了坑里，然后拉着你的手，扶着你的腰，把你抱了下去。

你们到锤子前坐了下来。

他有些紧张地把手伸进口袋，愣了一下，然后拿出了一颗水果糖，递到你面前，“吃糖吗？”

“谢谢。”你接过了糖，是苹果味的。

他看着你把糖纸收好放进了口袋，突然鼓起勇气说道：“玛格丽特，我有件事要告诉你。”

“嗯，你说吧。”你含着糖果，含糊不清地说道。

“我是一个神。雷霆之神。”

你完全没想到他会说这个，一时间不知道该怎么回应，“……噢，好啊。”

“这个是我的武器，战无不胜的Mjölnir，但是它跟我闹了矛盾，所以我才变成了……这个样子。”

“噢，OK。”你瞎应着他。

“Mjölnir觉得我没有资格。等我找回了资格之后，就带你回阿斯加德看看。”

靠，我不想。你心里喊道。

但是表面上还是得演好一个一无所知的中庭少女啊。

“阿斯加德是什么地方呀？”你终于进入了角色。

“是我的家，九界最美的地方。”他悄悄地往你这边挪了一下。现在你们的身体几乎靠在了一起。

你觉得应该抓住这个机会套一下洛基的行踪。

“那你是怎么到这里来的？”你问道。

“有些复杂。我和弟弟吵了一架，巴拉巴拉，我们去打了冰霜巨人，巴拉巴拉，然后我父亲生气了，就把我丢到中庭……也就是地球来了。”

“你有个弟弟。”

“是的，他的名字叫洛基。他是个小混蛋，但是是世界上最可爱的小混蛋。”

你也是这么觉得的。“那洛基现在在哪里呢？”

“不知道。我经常不知道他在干嘛。不过我猜他在收拾残局，或者是搞一些魔法小伎俩。”

“所以你现在还生他气吗？”

“还行吧。虽然他每次都把我气个半死，但是好像每次到最后都发现他是对的。”他想了想，又补充道：“而且我喜欢中庭，他们也都很喜欢我。他们还帮我在家具厂找了个工作呢。”

“工作？”你有点不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“我有没有跟你提过，我是阿斯加德的王子？”

“可能还没有。”

“在那里，我生下来就被人敬仰，这也让我错过了许多学习的机会。现在我在这里什么都没有了，连锤子也不要我了，我才意识到人们的尊重不是白得的。”他对着锤子说起了话，伸手去摸了摸锤子，就像对待亲密的朋友一样，“这就是你想让我学到的东西是吗，Mjölnir？”

这个场景真的有点奇怪啊。“我觉得它不会开口说话的。”

“我知道。”他转头来看着你，突然问道：“玛格丽特，我可以抱你一下吗？”

“嗯，当然。”

原本沙漠夜晚的风吹得你有些冷，现在你落入了一个温暖的怀抱之中。他搂得很轻，像怕自己的力量伤害到你一样。

当你感觉被他的体温温暖了一些之后，他又谨慎地放开了你。你感到有些失落。

他把目光移开不去看你。然后像是为了掩盖什么似的，他也掏出了一颗糖，拆开了花里胡哨的糖纸，把糖丢进了嘴里。

你用了魔法药剂暂时切断了你和他的情感感知连接，此时你离他这么近，却完全不知道他在想什么，这让你感觉有些新鲜有些好奇。

但你知道的是，索尔·奥丁森从来不会这样别别扭扭的，他一向是热血沸腾，想睡谁就睡谁，这也不是什么秘密。

难道中庭真的改变了他吗？

你们又安安静静地听了一会风刮过沙丘的声音。你注意到他的呼吸有些沉重了起来。

“我可以吻你吗，玛格丽特？”他终于低头看你，周围缺乏光线，让他的眼睛看起来异常深沉。

“可以。为什么要一直问我？”你有些奇怪。

“Erik说了，在中庭这里，取得女孩的同意再行动是很重要的。”

他尽力照顾你的感受的样子让你有些难过了起来。

索尔这么好。你有幸能得到他的呵护，前提是他并不知道你是他的使女，是他唾手可得的人。

你有些羡慕起索尔的其他女人来了，她们不需要像你这样用谎言与欺骗才能换来让他看你一眼。

你不可能堂堂正正地拥有他的爱，你很清楚你只是在陪他玩逐爱的游戏罢了，迟早有一天你会被打回原形的。

不过至少在游戏之中，你会尽职尽责的。

“好啊，为什么不呢。”你回答道。

他俯身吻了上来，这个吻是如此小心轻柔。他的唇意外的柔软，还有刚刚的水果糖的味道。

这个吻没有持续多久，他就往回撤了一下，你们的唇分开了，但没有离得很远，你们的呼吸交织在一起。

你感觉得到他在努力克制着自己。你不明白这是为什么。

你了解索尔在床上的所有喜好。他粗暴至极，喜欢掐女伴的脖子，看着她在窒息崩溃边缘哭出来；喜欢从后面像骑马一样上她；喜欢狠狠地抽打身下之人的屁股。他总是把上床弄得和在战场厮杀没什么两样。

无论如何，作为他的使女，他的口味有多重你都能承受得来。他这么小心反而让你没有了把握。

你喘着气，揪着他的衣领，像一个溺水者一样。他额头贴着你的脸颊，手伸到了下面去调整裤子，试图掩盖他被唤醒的热情。

“你想要我吗？”你在他耳边问道。

“我……”他喘着粗气，只能哼出句子来。

“你顶着我了。”

“那我可不可以……”

“可以。”你有些不耐烦地应道。

他站了起来，显得有些笨拙，“我带你回家。”

你盯着他下身难以掩盖的欲望，有些不赞同，“你这样能开车吗？好像有点危险。”

“你想在这里……？”

“反正这里也不会有人来。”

你解起了上衣扣子，动作坚定，手就像帮他缝衣服时一样地稳。

索尔脱下了外套。他的外套很大，对你来说几乎像一件小毯子。他把外套铺在了地上，然后抱着你把你放在了上面。

他释放出了自己，寻找你的入口。虽然你受过训练，但终究没有实战过，一时之间无法纳入他的巨大，这痛苦甜蜜的折磨几乎让你流下泪水。

“我……我是第一次。”你抱着他的手臂求饶。

于是他压下了急躁，放缓了节奏，耐心地替你开拓起来。

“我觉得足够了。”你告诉他。

他抱着你，轻柔缓慢地没入你的身体，你们同时叹了一声。

沙漠夜里天空十分清澈通透，你躺在他下方，从他的肩头看过去，望见了无限的宇宙星空。


	4. Chapter 4

你醒得比索尔早一些，身体被他强有力的胳膊压着，丝毫不敢动弹。

最终你还是尽到了使女的完整的职责，虽然这个过程用了几百年的时间，方式也有一些出人意料。

不过，对于一个使女来说，在主人的床上醒来，这也太逾越了。

你们被教导时刻谨记与主人地位的差距，无论主人如何宠爱你们，你们也必须在主人熟睡后悄然离去，绝不可将自己放在女主人等同的位置上。

教化院教了你一切，包括在床上如何满足主人，可是他们似乎从来没有告诉你，你是否允许在这过程中获得快感。

索尔虽然对你温柔，但依旧改不了他那爱出风头的毛病，连在床上也是。他几乎是带有炫技意味地把你弄得高潮连连。

这让你的身体变得疲劳，所以你没能及时离去，反倒是在他怀里睡去了。

他还没有醒，所以现在离开也是来得及的吧？

你这样想着，轻轻地把他的胳膊从你身上挪开，确定没有惊醒他。

还没有等你爬到床沿，你就被一只大手搂住了腰，被拖回了他身边。

“对不起。”你不知道自己为什么这么说了。

索尔睡意朦胧的双眼盯着你，问道：“为什么说对不起？”

他慵懒的声音里面竟然有君王般的威严。

你摇摇头，没有说话。

你在想洛基。每次想念起这个名字的时候，你总感觉到不完整。心中像缺了一块似的，空荡荡的，像约顿海姆那样寒冷。

你回想起洛基几百年来对你的小心试探与精心保护。

为什么洛基这个飘忽不定的人物，在你想他需要他的时候，他总能立即出现？

有太多的迹象，你以前都认为是理所当然。现在想来原因却如此明显。

洛基一直爱着你。

可是为什么这一次他没有出现了呢？

* * *

你没有想到，那天早上你没有走成，然后就一直留了下来。

你搬过来和索尔住在了一起。

你们就像一对普通情侣一样。早晨你们一起醒来，拥抱亲吻赖一会床。用过早餐之后你们就各自出门去上班，他总会把你送到餐厅门口。

晚上的时候他就跟着你到酒吧去。有他在那儿，那几个以前喝醉了总对你失态的臭男人也收敛了，自觉地离你远远的。

镇上的娱乐方式不多。休假的时候你们会一起去镇上的电影院看老电影。

后来你发现总是只有你一人把注意力放在了银幕上。身边的人总是在偷看你，然后趁你最投入剧情的时候，出其不意地凑过来吻你。

你们还一起攒了点钱。不多，但足够买两张去临近的城市的车票。

你们去了好几次音乐节。

音乐节的吵闹出乎意料地合乎索尔的口味。人群之中总有一些对自己颇为自信的帅小伙，仗着有音乐和酒精壮胆，试图来勾搭你。这时索尔就会把你拉到怀中，一边把你吻到窒息一边用眼神吓退那些臭小子。

你看得出来他很享受这种感觉。

刚开始的时候，他每周都会去锤子那儿，想看看自己是否找回了资格。

后来他不再这么做了。你问他为什么。

“Maggie①，我有近乎无限的时间，而你只有短短几十年。这几十年对我来说就像生命中的几天一样，我不想把它浪费在寻求一把锤子的认同上。”他说。

这话让你有些慌了。

要不了多久，他就会发现你和他一样根本不会变老，到时候这个闹剧要如何维持下去？

这还不是最让你害怕的。

有一次你生病了。

索尔吓得像失了心一样。他寸步不离地坐在你身边盯着你，连睡觉都忘了。

你觉得他有些夸张了。但转念一想，他可能确实没有体会过生病这一概念。

病好之后，你发现索尔经常在照镜子。不是对镜欣赏自己美貌的那种，他眉头紧锁，还用手掌去遮挡右眼，不知道在盘算什么。

你抑制不住好奇心，还是问了。

那一天他喝得有点醉，把你揽在了怀里，你们一起挤在了阳台上的小躺椅上看星空。

“噢，这个啊……”他的口齿依然清晰，但是轻缓的语调暴露了他微醺的事实，“我在寻找一个办法。”

“什么办法？”

“让你能永远待在我身边的办法。”

“不可能有这种办法的，没有人能够超越生命。”你笑嘻嘻地说，用手指去玩弄他披散着的金色发丝。

“会有的。密米尔知道世界的一切秘密，他一定有办法。只要我把眼睛献给他，就像我父亲一样，他会允许我饮一口智慧之泉……”

你听不下去了。

你是一个演技精湛的演员，满口谎言的骗子，你陪他玩的游戏会让他陷这么深，连你自己都没有想到。

这该如何收场？

洛基你这个大混蛋，你再不出现我就要完蛋了。

你面朝着夜空，在心里默念着。

* * *

虽然洛基还是没有现身，但他的智慧似乎感召了你。你自己想出了一个主意。

你开始跟索尔吵着要去南边旅游。那里虽有些动乱，但有着美洲大陆上绝无仅有的古文明遗迹。

你安排好了一切。你会在这一次旅行之中从玛雅的金字塔上“失足”坠落而死亡。

索尔会伤心一阵子，这无可避免，但总比他付出这么多之后发现被欺骗的绝望来得好一些。

你特意把诀别的地点选在了这一个远离你们生活的古老遗迹，这样他就不会再回来，也不至于触景生情了。

然后你去哪里呢？你也没有把握。你知道墨西哥的西南边有个叫“小苹果树”（Manzanillo）②的小镇，也许你会去那里开始新的生活。

你们起了一个大早，搭上了开往南边国境线的大巴。

这辆陈旧的巴士几乎坐满了，大约有二三十来个人，大部分都是要回老家的墨西哥人，拉丁人天生的乐观热情让他们很快就聊到了一起，他们用西班牙语交谈着，气氛很热烈。

你和索尔坐在了最后一排。你心事重重不怎么想说话的样子，索尔只当你是不适应这种交通工具所以有些累罢了。

车开出了一段距离之后，第一排有一个面相老实的矮个墨西哥男人站了起来，他打开了旅行包，给每个乘客发了一瓶啤酒。

大家欢呼了起来。仔细一问，原来他是要回老家参加侄女的Quinceañera③。乘客们纷纷向他拍手祝贺。啤酒一下肚，便有人带头唱起来歌来。

过了墨西哥国境线之后不久，大巴突然停了下来。

大家有些疑惑，因为明明还没有到站。

似乎是有个人拦车。

在这荒郊野外的地方，有人拦车肯定是遇到了困难，所以司机想也没想就放他上车了。

这人上车的一瞬间，车里安静了一下。没别的意思，因为车里乘客大多是平民工人，突然上来了一个这样一身西装、打扮得那么讲究的人，大家难免多看几眼。

他迈着优雅平稳的步伐走向了最后一排。

他走到了你们身边。他示意坐在你旁边的那个人到旁边去，他要这个位置。原本坐在那里的人被他的气势所震慑，一言不发地挪了位置。

你和索尔都一脸震惊。

“洛基？！”还是索尔先反应过来了。

“你好，哥哥，好久不见。你看起来……很人类。”

洛基优雅地微笑着，然后把目光转到了你的脸上。“小苹果，不给我一个拥抱吗？”

“Maggie？”索尔不明所以地看着你。

你坐在二人中间，泪汪汪的，不敢说话。

“Maggie？这是你给自己取的名字吗？”洛基向你张开了双臂，主动地抱了你，然后在你发白的嘴唇上轻吻了一下。

？？！

索尔震惊得说不出话。

“怎么了，哥哥？你和我的小女朋友在中庭玩得开心吗？”

“你在搞什么鬼？”索尔愤怒道，“你们合伙骗我吗？可Maggie明明是爱着我的。”

洛基的神情也不悦了起来，“她当然爱你，她别无选择。这是你给她设下的牢笼。”

“我强迫过你吗，Maggie？”

洛基冷哼了一声，抚过你的手腕，那掩盖的咒语消失了，印记又重新浮现了出来。

索尔拉过了你的手，不敢置信。“你是一个艾芙托尔。”

你又重新能感知到索尔的情绪了，此刻你承载的双份的痛苦。你感觉到身子飘摇如落叶，“是的。”

“这几百年来天天你跟我念叨使女制度有多不好，让我不要召见使女，就是为了憋一个这么大的恶作剧吗？”

幸好他们在车上，无法自由地行动，不然洛基此刻恐怕已经被揍进墙壁里了。

“不管你信不信，这纯属意外。”洛基挑起了眉，像故意要火上浇油地激怒他似的。

这时候巴士又一次停了下来。这次是被逼停的。

有几个全副武装的人上了车，用枪指着乘客，逼大家下车。

索尔瞪着洛基，像是要吃了他似的。

洛基有点无辜，“这真的与我无关。”

总之他们还是一起下了车。他们发现对方不仅有武器还有装甲车，正叫嚷着让所有人跪下，双手放在脑后。

乘客们照做了。

但他们还是开了枪。你看到前排倒下了几个人，其中就有那个刚刚给了你一罐啤酒、正要去参加侄女生日宴的男人。

他们是盘踞一方的毒枭。他们与这些平民无冤无仇，屠杀只是为了向政府示威罢了。

你发现索尔攥紧了拳头，他手臂上的青筋暴起，一副随时要站起来的样子。

“别。”你拉住了他的手。他现在只是凡人，这样做无疑于是肉身撞枪口。

身边绿光一闪。

下一刻，你发现你们已经转移到了一个安全的地方。

“你做什么？！”索尔向洛基吼道，“我们不能留他们在那里啊？！”

“他们只是人类罢了，今天不死过几年也会死的。”洛基说。

索尔不想把时间浪费在与洛基争辩上。他痛苦地望着一个方向，大声地喊道：“就算我没有资格，那这些人的命有资格吗？”

空气中没有任何动静，只有他暴怒的呼声回荡在旷野。

几秒之后，天空中有一物体破开了云层，急速地向他们砸来。

是Mjölnir。

索尔伸出手，雷神之锤稳当地落在他的手中。

大地像遭到了巨大的冲击，尘烟四起，从中传来雷电的轰鸣。

这一刻，索尔重新化身为神。

他身上的廉价运动服变为了那身神气的铠甲，他握着锤子，回头看了你和洛基一眼，眼中有复杂的情绪。

锤子带着他飞上了天空，晴朗的蓝天之中嵌入了一抹红色的身影。

* * *

①Maggie是玛格丽特的昵称。

②Manzanillo在西班牙语里是小苹果树的意思。我也是今天看墨西哥地图的时候意外发现的，真的很巧。

③Quinceañera：在拉美很多地区，女孩子们一生中最重要的日子之一，也就是十五岁的生日会。


	5. Chapter 5

你安静地伫立于原地，盯着索尔的红色影子消失的地方，脚下像生了根，扎入了黄土之中一样。

头上是晴空万里，你却听到了雷电轰隆响。这是神在对人进行的审判。你在风声之中捕捉了人类的祈求和恶人的痛呼，一切归于宁静之后，只剩下了幸存者喜极而泣的祷告。

你又能感觉到他了。

索尔的痛苦在你的胸口蔓延着。你在这几百年之中从未体会到如此强烈的感情。你感受到了雷霆之神由这种刺痛中挣脱而出，蜕变为了更强大的神。

神的意志终于回到了他的身体中，但他没有回来到你身边。

天空中凭空降下了一道难以分辨色彩的光束，落在了距离你们约一两公里远的地方。

你从来没有这么近地瞻仰过神明往来九界的道路。这座光桥的附近折射出了如水般流动的极光，仅仅是盯着它看，就让你泪流满面。

神迹很快就消失了。

你知道索尔走了，带着一颗破碎的心，以及新生的强大力量。

彩虹桥带走的仿佛是你全世界的色彩。你的眼前漫开一片墨般的黑暗，身体逐渐失去了知觉，然后轰然倒塌。

身后的洛基接住了你的身体。恶作剧之神在他的一生之中从来没有这么害怕过。

* * *

洛基把你的躯体藏在了绝对无人可及的地方，然后将你的魂魄取出，放入了那时他身上带着的、还未来得及吃掉的金苹果之中。

你们最终还是在一起了。他带着存有你的金苹果游遍了宇宙。

偶尔有几次，一些无知的外星种族竟然敢嘲笑尊贵的阿斯加德二王子，说他是疯神，整日对着一颗苹果说话，那姿态像是面对着爱人一般。

洛基可没有他的哥哥来得仁慈，他本可以略施小计就让这个星系遭受一次灭族之灾。但是他没有这么做。

放过他们，是因为我有一件更重要的事要去操心，我不愿浪费任何一秒在与其无关的事上。他说。

洛基指的是他怀中的你。

他在找治疗你的怪病的方法。

你们总在旅程之中。有几百年的时间，他未再踏足阿斯加德。

你们皆对此闭口不谈，但你们心里都清楚是在逃避什么。

这几百年来发生了许多事情。

阿斯加德的大王子加冕为王，九界的动乱由雷霆之神平定。

这位神的力量达到了前所未有的程度，甚至超过了他的父亲。宇宙中的每一颗行星都臣服于同一位神。

而他还没有停止。他在星辰之间不断地汲取着能量，如此这般下去有成为宇宙之神的势头。

与此同时你在逐渐地消逝，金苹果也越来越黯淡。

你也会感觉到疼痛。你知道自己快要死亡了。但疼的不是死亡本身，而是正在熄灭的生命力。

洛基为你寻求良方未果，却在某一刻顿悟了这一切的根源。

你与索尔的灵魂羁绊从来没有成功地斩断过。

那日他由人化神，是以痛苦为燃料。你与他心意相连，但终究难以承受神之痛。

在此之后，他日益强大，痛苦也变得越来越深刻，对你来说竟成为了吞噬你性命的毒。

洛基决定为你强行移除印记。

你们紧张地进行了第一次尝试。

没有成功。

之后洛基试遍了所有的魔法，无一奏效。

他不愿意承认，但他还是想到了。

索尔的力量过于强大，几百年来已经把你的灵魂融合成他的一部分了。除非他肯放你走，不然世间没有任何其他的方法能将你从他的灵魂中分离。

洛基别无他法，只能带着你回到了阿斯加德。

洛基站在王座之下，抛下了骄傲。“哥哥你也是爱着她的吧？我祈求你放她自由。”

“你怎么敢说出这种话？”神王索尔震怒，殿堂之内所有人都因此而战栗。

“她快要死了。这不是为了我。”洛基说。

神最终还是软化了下来。“让我见见她。”

* * *

这种感觉很奇怪，你看到索尔抱着你的身体，但你的意识却在洛基的脑子里。

“你怕不怕？”你萦绕在洛基脑中，询问着他。

“为什么反倒问我怕不怕？”他笑了，在脑中和你对话。

“若是印记消失之后，发现我依然是爱着索尔的怎么办？”

洛基沉默了一小会，然后用释然的语气说道：“这并没有什么错。所有人都会爱他，这是很自然的事，就如风会刮起树叶，雨会冲散烟尘一样。”

“我在你脑子里呢。”你说，“我知道你也爱他。”

“我是的。”洛基难得地没有打算争辩。

“正好，我跟索尔心意相连这么久，有一件事我也可以替他告诉你。”你暂停了一下，像是为了增加一些戏剧性，“索尔也很爱你。”

洛基眨了眨眼，“我知道。所以他永远会原谅我。”

啊，一不小心说出声了呢。

索尔疑惑地回头看了一眼洛基。

“你准备好了吗？”洛基假装无事发生过。

“来吧。”

洛基抬起了手。红丝绒般的光幕将你和索尔笼罩，然后从你和索尔的身体从抽出了血色的丝线，这些丝线立即消失在了空气中。

“这样就完了？”索尔问道。

“你以为有多复杂？”洛基说道。他发现你从他的脑子里消失了。

“她没有醒。”神也会担忧，不自觉地收紧了怀抱。

“你不要再这样搂着她了。就算她醒来也会窒息在你的胸肌间的。”

索尔很久没有听到有人这样损他了，这种感觉如此地熟悉，几乎让他有些眼睛发胀。

索尔站了起来，转身一把抱住了站在一旁的洛基。

他们还是孩子的时候，索尔就很喜欢抱人。可是洛基一点也不喜欢被抱，他总会千方百计地挣脱，或者干脆变成小动物咬他。

但这次，洛基的双手举在空中，像是想推开索尔，但最后却落在他的肩上，笨拙地拍打了两下，算是安慰，也是和解。

“Hello？”刚刚睁开眼的你看到搂在一起的二人，不知道应不应该打断他们。

他们迅速分开，围到了你身边。

“你们兄弟俩要不要接个吻言和？”

“决不可能。”他们同时说道。

* * *

因为印记的存在，你和洛基从来未能真正地结合。

你没有想到向来一副禁欲模样的洛基，在你自由之后的第一件事，居然是把你关进了他的卧房里。

“我等这一刻已经等了上千年了。”

但是漫长等待并没有夺走他的耐心。他有着哲人般的沉思与稳重。

在他灵活的双手下，你的身体是空白的画布，由他在上面发挥艺术家般激情的笔触。

正当洛基想再进一步，你们被一阵噪声所扰。

有人正用蛮力敲打着洛基的房门。咚咚咚咚咚，力道之大，你们甚至觉得床跟着抖了起来。

“Loki，Maggie，我想你们了。”那人在外面喊着。

你和洛基不是很想搭理他。

但索尔是个行动派。他见这没有人有来为他开门的趋势，便手上稍一用力，把整个门卸了下来。

索尔抬着整块门板，从墙上剩下的那个洞中走了进来，对着床上纠缠的二人露出了一个微笑。

“你们似乎没有关好门哦。”索尔说着，回头把门又安回了墙上。

“出去。”洛基随便抄起一个东西扔了过去。

索尔敏捷地躲过，那东西砸到了他身后的门上，门又应声倒下。他依然厚着脸皮站在原地。

“我来看看我弟弟是否需要一些适当的性教育。”索尔一本正经地胡说八道着。

“不需要，快滚。”

“这可是为了你们的和谐着想。没有人比我更了解Maggie的身体了。”

你羞红了脸，不知道为什么他非要这时候提这个。

“弟弟，你不想知道如何让Maggie更快乐吗？”

洛基看了他一眼，没有说话。

索尔自己当他是同意了，便走过来到你们的床榻边坐了下来。他伸手揽住你的腰，让你靠在了他的怀中。

你看着洛基，没想到他对你点了一下头，算是默许了哥哥胡来的行为。

索尔仅仅穿着平常的衣服，你光裸的背隔着薄薄的布料贴在他温暖而坚实的胸膛上。他抱着你，在你耳边低语起了一些令人害臊的话语。

他的手上好像掌握着你身体的开关，有着改变自然之力的雷霆之神也知道如何让你泛起洪灾。他让你对着洛基打开了身体，并且引导着洛基进入了你。

当洛基进入你的时候，你们的结合就成了一段默契的合奏。他进出的动作犹如琴弓滑动在琴弦上优雅。

而索尔像一个指挥者，带领着节奏与高潮。

你不知道身后之人的衣裳是什么时候消失不见的。然后你感觉到了有另一把火热的权杖滑入了你的股间，气势汹汹，像是要和现在你体内的那根一较高下似的。

在这炽热的交锋之中，你们靠得越来越近。你被夹在中间，你领地正在被两位君主不知羞耻地瓜分着。

最终，你的私密领土被插上了二人的旗帜，你向两位君王同时宣誓了忠诚。一时间雷雨交加，你的土壤由二者滋润，变得丰饶。

* * *

阿斯加德民间有传言，神王与他的弟弟要迎娶同一个女人。

“是真的。”洛基在街上被平民问起这事的时候，面带微笑地回答。

“是真的！”索尔在喧闹的酒馆里宣布着，然后又砸碎了一个酒杯。

“会不会过于荒唐？”你问你的二位准夫君。

“谁敢指责我？九界不满也只能乖乖地送上祝福。”索尔在王座之上，威仪满满。

“况且神后就是神后，是雷神之后还是火神*之后还是两者皆是有什么关系吗？”洛基依然巧言善辩。

既然如此，那你也没什么好说的了。

你伸出了双手，分别挽上了两位神的胳膊。你们三人一齐走出了金宫神殿。

殿外，阿斯加德的阳光正照耀。

*为什么我写这篇的时候还会觉得洛基是火神，是错误，懒得改了。


End file.
